Dead or Alive?
by scubadoobiedoo1111
Summary: buffyangel...chapitre 4!moi c'est lolo et elle c'est juju,on a écrit cette histoire à deux pendant notre première vacance à deux chez ma marraine à Anvers!et c'était super géant!on a ri comme des folles!et ce n'est pas la dernière!
1. Emotion Part 1

EMOTION

Part I

Note de l 'auteur: Cette fanfic est notre première. Cette histoire est la suite de la saison 5,après que Buffy soit morte.Ce n 'est pas Willow qui va annoncer à Angel la mort de Buffy. Spike n' est pas amoureux de Buffy.

LOS ANGELES: ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS

De retour d 'une mission ,Angel rentre chez lui. A peine eut-il franchi le palier que le téléphone retentit. Il se précipita dans l 'éscalier et... ratta une marche , il se releva sans peine puis décrocha le combiné en ralant et répondit sèchement à l ' appel de son nom. Mais il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Giles.

" J 'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t 'annoncer : dit Giles d 'une voix basse et triste.

- Que se passe -t-il ? Buffy va bien ???demanda Angel inquiet.

-Et bien....euh... bafouilla Giles.

-Que lui est-il arrivée ? C 'est grave ??

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Buffy...elle...elle s 'est sacrifié. Elle nous a tous sauvé.

- Quoi !! ...elle va bien ...au moins???

- Elle s 'est sacrifié ,Angel !!!!!

- Tu ... tu veux dire qu 'elle...ma Buffy...elle est morte. marmonna -t-il les larmes au yeux.

Et pendant que Giles lui expliqua l 'acte de Buffy, Angel glissa le long du mur , accablé par la douleur. Giles lui dit qu 'il allait s 'arranger pour que l 'enterrement se déroule la nuit. Angel le remercia du mieux qu 'il put. Alors que Giles raccrocha , Angel toujours sous le choc , n ' entendit pas le téléphone heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd. Cette nuit- là , Angel passa la nuit à pleurer et pendant ses rares moments , il rêvait des meirveilleux instants qu ' ils avaient passé ensemble , Buffy et lui ...

Le lendemain matin ,Cordy et Wesley arrivèrent ,à deux , de bonne humeur. Pendant que Cordy posait ses affaires, Wesley chercha Angel sans le trouver. Perplexe , il retourna voir Cordy et lui dit :

-" C 'est bizarre qu ' Angel ne soit pas là ,d ' habitude , il est déjà dans son bureau .

- Il est sûrement parti chercher des renseignements chez Kate , à propos du démon d ' hier.

- Cordélia , regarde dehors.

Cordy , observant le magnifique ciel bleu dépourvu de nuage , répondit un peu absente :

- Ben quoi , il fait beau , il fait chaud , il y a du soleil , que peut -on demander de plus......aaaahhh oui Angel est un buveur de sang et vampire soleil = pas très bon ménage !!!! Imagine , comment je vais faire si j 'ai un patron "grillé", j ' aurai plus de boulot et ...

- Cordy ,s 'il te plait, allons voir à son appartement, il y est peut - être .

Ils dirigèrent dans les sous-sols, Cordélia en tête . Elle aperçut la première les mouchoirs qui jonchaient le sols , elle se retourna vers Wesley , étonnée , tandis que celui - ci vit Angel assit sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains, les cheveux en bataille ( et s ' est pas à cause du gel !!!!!!!!! ) . Il le montra à Cordy , ils s ' avancèrent et sursautèrent quand le vampire leva brusquement ses yeux gonflés, tellement il avait pleuré , et cernés vers eux . Angel murmura entre 2 sanglots :

- Buffy est ... elle est ... morte , la fin fut noyé par un flot de larmes.

Cordy et Wesley restèrent sans voix ,celui - ci réagit le premier et dit:

- Buffy , ce n ' est pas possible , que s ' est - il passé ??

Angel leur raconta toute l ' histoire ,quand il eut terminé , Cordélia , qui s ' était assise à côté de lui , les larmes aux yeux , le serra dans ses bras.Tandis que Wesley s ' éloigna pour cacher ses larmes. Le lendemain , ils partirent tous les trois à Sunnydale.

SUNNYDALE : CIMETIERE

La cérémonie ayant pris fin , il ne restait plus qu ' Angel devant la tombe de sa bien - aimée. Il s ' accroupit et déposa l ' anneau de Claddagh sur la terre près des couronnes de fleurs. Il finit par craquer,il s ' était retenu pendant toute la cérémonie , mais là , il ne put se retenir. Il pleura ,pleura et les larmes s ' écrasèrent sur la bague. Un bruit le fit sursauter, il sécha vite ses larmes , se retourna et aperçut Riley qui avançait vers la tombe . Angel partit et Riley qui vit la bague ,dit :

- J ' ai déjà vu cette bague. C ' est toi qui lui a offert ??? questionna le jeune homme.

Angel se retourna et observa l ' anneau le regard vide . Riley devina la réponse et dit dans un murmure inaudible ,mais qui résonna si fort dans la tête du vampire qu ' il eut un serrement au coeur :

- C ' est pour ça qu ' elle ne l ' enlevait jamais.

Angel continua sa route en direction du manoir , quand il vit Spike tapit derrière un arbre , observant la tombe de Buffy . Il sortit de sa cachette et dit narquois:

- C ' est dommage qu ' elle soit morte , elle était tellement mignonne qu ' elle commençait à me plaire !!!!

Angel explosa de colère , comment osait- il parler de sa Buffy comme ça !!! Il se précipita sur Spike ,le prit par le col et l ' immobilisa contre l ' arbre. Il avait accumulé tellement de haine et de colère mélangé de tristesse que son aspect vampirique prit le dessus. IL lui murmura d ' un ton dédaigneux :

- Ne parle plus jamais de Buffy comme ça , sinon tu pourrais aller rendre une petite visite à tes copains...en enfer!!!!!!!

Il le lâcha et s ' évanouit dans la nuit.

La suite s 'intitule :"REMEMBER part II"


	2. Remember Part 2

REMEMBER

Part II

N/A :Bon,comme l'indique le titre ce sont des souvenirs d'Angel.Il se rappelle des bons moments qu'il a passé avec Buffy.Pour ceux qui connaissent chaque épisode,chaque scène,chaque phrase,voire chaque mot...(et oui,je suis sûre qu'il y en a qqn!!) ceci devrait vous ennuyer un peu.Mais je suis sûre que si vous lisez,vous vous rappelerai des ces bons moments!!!!Ces petites répliques mordantes made in Buffy!!!!lol!!!Pour ceux qui ne souviennent pas trop des moments super entre Buffy et Angel,ca vous raffréchira la mémoire!!!!!

Je faius plein de gros gros bisous à ma juju et bijour aussi à ma petite Mac adorée!!!je t'adore!!!!!

Et bien sûr on attend plein de reviews!!!!!De toute façon ,vous avez intêret si vous voulez connaître la suite de l'histoire,parce qu'on mettra pas la suite tant qu'on a pas eu au mois 5 reviews par chapitre....je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui sont indigné et qui crie 'mais c'est du chantage!!!!' eh bien oui c 'est du chantage!!mais vous savez qd on écrit deux histoires et qu'il y en a que deux qui disent qqch,ca fout un peu les boules et on pas trop envie d'en écrire d'autre....Alors j'aurai pas le même coup une autre fois et cette fois ci je vous préviens...de toute façon on a déjà les chapitre suivant ,ainsi que la suite et une autre histoire qui est en rapport avec celle-ci mais qui est vue sous un angle différent...alors si vous avez de les lire...reviewez!!!!!!!!!é mettez nous dans vos auteurs favoris vous ne le regretterez pas!!!!(behindblueeyes1117 et scubadoobiedoo1111:c mon log et lotre c celui de ma copine et moi!!!!lol!!)

je vous jure que l'on mettra notre menace à exécution!!!!!!!

élodie et julie...

c'est à vous de choisir... ;-)

MANOIR D' ANGEL

Le vampire entra dans sa chambre : Flashback

En se rendant au Bronze,Buffy passa par des ruelles très sombres. Elle continua à avancer et sentit une présence.D 'autres pas retentissaient derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. La Tueuse franchit l 'angle d 'une avenue et vit un tuyau à 3 mètres du sol .Elle sauta ,l 'agrippa et effectua un (superbe)retablissement. Dès que son poursuivant eut pénetré la ruelle,Buffy lui sauta dessus et en qq instants,il fut mis à terre. Il se releva et lui demanda :

- "Vous avez un problème mademoiselle ?

Buffy ,soupçonneuse,le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Oui,il y a un problème, répliqua celle-ci. Pourquoi me suivez -vous?

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez , mais soyez tranquille je ne mords pas. A vrai dire,je vous croyais plus grande. Plus musclée. Mais vous savez cogner!!! L 'homme se massa la nuque pour preuve.

- Que voulez vous,demanda Buffy.

- La même chose que vous.

- D 'accord ,et qu 'est ce que je veux ?

- Vous voulez les tuer,les tuer tous!

- Désolé !!! s 'exclama -t- elle,ce n 'est pas la bonne réponse,mais vous gagnez cette adorable montre et votre poids en snickers.(une pause) Ce que je veux ,c 'est qu 'on me fiche la paix ,lança Buffy exaspérée.

- Croyez -vous que vous avez encore le choix ?Vous vous tenez sur la bouche de l 'enfer et elle est sur le point de s 'ouvrir.

Lentement,l 'inconnu plongea une main dans son manteau et en sortit une petite boîte.

- Ne tournez pas le dos à vos obligations,dit-il en lançant l 'objet à Buffy.

- Prête pour quoi ?

- Pour la moisson.

L' homme se détourna mais la Tueuse le rappella :

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Un ami,répndit-il calmement.

- Et si je ne veux pas d 'amis?

L' "ami" eut un sourire ironique.

- Je n 'ai pas dit que j 'étais le vôtre!

Elle le regarda s 'éloigner et vit son ombre se fondre dans la nuit.Elle ouvrit l 'écrin et en sorit une superbe croix en argent.

Buffy leva la tête mais le mystèrieux inconnu avait déjà disparu....

Angel regarda par la fenêtre: Flashback 

Buffy rentra chez elle et monta voir Angel. Celui-ci était resté dans l 'ombre.

- Angel ?

- Bonsoir,dit-il en sortant de l 'ombre.

La Tueuse agita un sac plastique contenant de la nourriture.

- Je t 'ai apporté à manger.Tu dois être affamé.

Le jeune homme la regarda ,intrigué.

- Je sais ça manque de couverts,s 'excusa -t-elle. Alors,cette journée ?

- J 'ai lu et ...

La jeune fille le coupa. Son journal intime était posé sur la table.

- Tu as lu ...mon journal ,s 'exclama -t-elle,horrifiée.

Elle se dirigea vers la commode,prit son journal et le mit dans le tiroir du haut.

- Ca ne se fait pas,protesta Buffy.Un journal intime,comme son nom l 'indique,c 'est une chose privée.Et tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parlais."Canon",ça veux dire qu 'un mec est lourd,et quand j 'ai dit que ton regard était pénétrant,je voulais écrire globuleux.

- ça Angel.

- Et A c 'est pas pour Angel ,c 'est pour Achmed,un charmant étudiant étranger.Quand à mes fantasmes,tu dois savoir que...

- Ta mère a déplacé ton journal quand elle est montée faire le ménage,coupa le vampire.J 'étais caché dans ton placard.Je ne l 'ai pas lu ,je te le jure.

- Oh !s 'exclama la Tueuse.

Elle venait de réaliser qu 'elle avait révélé tous les passages juteux au jeune homme.

- Buffy,j 'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd 'hui.IL ne faut plus que je te fréquente.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules feignant l 'indifférence.

- Ah bon.

- Parce que qund je suis près de toi,continua Angel

- De l 'eau ... par dessus le pont

- ...Je ne pense qu 'à une seule chose :...t 'embrasser! acheva-t-il.

- Non,sous le pont et par dessus la digue.

Elle sursauta ,réalisant ce qu 'il venait de dire.

- M 'embrasser ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Je suis plus agé que toi,et nous ne pourrons jamais...Je ferai mieux de partir.

-Plus vieux de combien ?demanda -t-elle doucement.

Le vampire plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Je ferai mieux de...

- Partir,tu l 'as déjà dit.

La Tueuse s 'approcha de lui et leva son visage vers le sien.Celui-ci lui souleva doucement le menton,et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.C 'était un baiser doux et tendre qui devint plus passionné.Mais Angel fit mine de reculer et détourna la tête.

- Qui a-t-il ?Qu 'est ce qui ne va pas?

Soudain,il la regarda en face et ses lèvres retroussées révélaient...des crocs.Buffy poussa un hurlement de terreur.Angel grogna et plongea par la fenêtre...

Angel ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et y vit la bague de l 'ordre de Taraka : Flashback

Buffy et Angel regardèrent Octarus,mort,la gorge tranchée par le patin de la Tueuse.Le vampire s 'agenouilla près du cadavre du géant.Il avait toujours son aspect vampirique et une plaie sur son arcade sourcilière saignait encore.Derrière lui,il entendit Buffy la rejoindre :

- "Enfer Productions présente :"Les Zombies sur glace".Pas exactement la soirée dont je rêvais...

Angel ne répondit pas,il examinait la bague qu 'Octarus portait à son doigt.

- Tu es en danger.Sais tu ce que signifie cette bague ?

- Je viens de tuer un champion de Superbowl ?plaisanta -t-elle.

- Je suis sérieux ,répliqua -t-il. Rentre chez toi et attends que je te contacte.

La jeune fille s 'approcha de son amant et celui-ci remarqua la douleur qui déformait son visage.

- Tu vas bien ?s 'inquiéta -t-il.

- Et toi , tu saignes...

- Non,ce n 'est rien. Tu es bléssée.

- Bah ce n 'est pas grave.

- Il faut te mettre en lieu sûr.

- Tu veux dire qu 'il faut que je me cache ?demanda Buffy ,inquiète.

- Commençons par sortir d 'ici.

Le vampire entraîna la Tueuse ,mais elle le retint.

- Attends.

Elle essuya le sang qui coulait toujours sur son faciès vampirique mais Angel recula en baissant la tête.

- Allons,le taquina gentiment Buffy.Ne sois pas si douillet.Tu n 'es pas en sucre.

-Ce n 'est pas ça ,marmonna -t-il. Je...tu ne devrait pas me toucher quand je suis comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

Angel détourna la tête,elle dût tendre l 'oreille pour capter ses paroles.

- Tu sais bien :quand je suis...

- Oh...,lentement,elle enleva ses gants et posa les mains sur son visage. Je n 'avais même pas remarqué,chuchota -t-elle.

Buffy l 'attira contre elle,leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils s 'embrassèrent fougueusement...

Le vampire effleura le bord du lit : Flashback

Des coups légers résonnèrent à la porte. L 'aube venait de se lever et Angel dormait profondément. Groggy,il s 'extirpa de son lit,vêtu en tout et pour tout d 'un pantalon de jogging retenu par un cordon.

Il ouvrit la porte à Buffy et alors qu 'il s 'effaçait pour la laisser entrer,Angel prit conscience de sa semi -nudité.

- Je...tout va bien ?demanda -t-il, son instinct protecteur prenant temporairement le dessus sur le désir que lui inspirait le parfum de vanille et les courbes de la jeune fille.

- C 'est exactement la question que j 'allais te poser.Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.Que se passe -t-il ?

Buffy entra et posa son sac

- J 'ai rêvé que Drusilla était encore vivante.

- Que se passe -t-il ?demanda doucement Angel. Poussé par ses bonnes manières plus que par pudeur,il prit un sweet et l 'enfila ,tout en attendant une réponse.

- Elle t 'a tué sous mes yeux,dit précipitamment Buffy sans le quitter du regard.

- Ce n 'était qu 'un cauchemar,tenta de la rassurer Angel.(Il mourait d 'envie de la prendre dans ses bras) Ce n 'était pas réel.

- Ca en avait l 'air,insista -t-elle d 'une voix rauque.

Le vampire tenta d 'apaiser son désir d 'elle en lui caressant la joue.

- Mais ça ne l 'était pas.

La jeune fille se frotta contre la paume de sa main ,puis prit une grande inspiration.

Frissonant,il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu 'elle lui disait.

- Et puis,ça c 'est déjà produit avant.Les rêves que j 'avais faits au sujet du Maître...ils se sont tous réalisés.

- Quand même,insista Angel ,tous tes rêves ne se réalisent pas.De quoi as-tu rêvé la nuit dernière ?Tu t 'en souviens?

Buffy réfléchit quelques instants et prit un air penaud.

- J 'ai rêvé que Giles et moi ,on ouvrait un bar-tabac à Las Vegas.

Angel sourit.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui...(Buffy baissa les yeux ,puis les releva ) Mais si Drusilla était tjs vivante ?Et si...

Angel la fit taire d 'un baiser.La jeune fille se raidit un instant,puis se détendit dans ses bras.Ses lèvres était brûlantes contre la bouche glacée du vampire,son corps vibrant d 'énergie.Le vampire sentit l 'électricité qui crépitait dans la pénombre de son appartement.

_Le lit,songea-t-il, je vais l 'étendre dessus,et... Non._

Avec beaucoup de difficulté,il s 'arracha à leur étreinte.Il lui semblait que des flammes le dévoraient de l 'intérieur.

- Mais si quoi ?

- Je suis désolée,murmura Buffy.De quoi parlions-nous?

_Oh mon amour,mon doux amour..._

Ils s 'embrassèrent à nouveau.

_Y a-t-il un monde meilleurs que dans ses bras?_

Buffy se blottit contre Angel qui penchait la tête vers elle,consumé par sa passion. Incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente,il n 'était plus que désir.

Puis la jeune fille s 'écarta , l 'air un peu effrayé,et bablutia :

- Désolée,je...je dois aller au lycée.

Elle se détourna et s 'en fut presque en courant.

- Je sais,acquiéça Angel.

Pourtant,il ne put s 'empêcher de la suivre,de la saisir par le bras et de la forcer à se retourner pour l 'embrasser à nouveau. Il la voulait si intensément! Il avait besoin d 'elle...

- Oh mon Dieu ,souffla Buffy.Tu es...

A cet instant,il sut qu 'il avait un choix à faire ,et il le fit pour elle plus que pour lui.

- Tu dois aller au lycée,déclara-t-il à regret.

Elle battit en retraite vers la porte.

- C 'est vrai , je m 'en vais.

Mais son regard disait qu 'elle brûlait d 'envie de rester et Angel ne put s 'empêcher de la rejoindre pour l 'enlacer encore une fois.

Amant,prédateur...il était les deux à la fois.Les vampires ne demandaient pas,ils prenaient ce dont ils avaient envie.

Angel entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et la plaqua contre la porte pour l 'empêcher de fuir.Le dos collé au battant,elle leva la main droite et la posa sur son son épaule en lâchant un gémissement.Il cotinua à l 'embrasser s 'autorisant à trahir son désir,son besoin d 'elle grandissant chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient dans le cou de la jeune fille.Il faillit même la mordre.Buffy poussa un petit cri et ne put s 'empêcher de sourire.Après tout,il était un vampire.Leur amour et leur désir se coloraient toujours d 'une excitation due au danger.

_Trop de danger,pensa Angel._

Jamais elle ne saurait quel contrôle il dut exercer sur lui-même pour briser la tension en lâchant :

- Au fait,tu ne m 'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire...

- Surprends-moi.

- D 'accord.

Ce baiser est le dernier...pour le moment,et le vampire s 'autorisa à le savourer sans s 'inquiéter d 'aller trop loin.

- C 'est bon ,soupira Buffy en se détendant.J 'adore te voir le matin au saut du lit.

- C 'est l 'heure du coucher,pour moi,lui rappela Angel.

- J 'adorerai qu 'on s 'y mette ensemble.

Elle cligna des yeux réalisant ce qu 'elle venait de dire.Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Euh...bonjour le lapsus!

- Je comprends,la rassura Angel. Mais explique - moi quand même...(un sourir légèrement coquin aux lèvres)

- Je voulais juste te dire que j 'aimais te voir ,et que ...le moment de la nuit où on doit se séparer devient un peu plus dur chaque fois.

Angel plongea son regard dans celui de Buffy.

- C 'est vrai,admit-il. Pour moi aussi c 'est très dur.

Ils se fixèrent en silence.Aucun d 'eux n 'osa parler.

Son regard se posa sur le lit : Flashback 

Buffy et Angel ,main dans la main ,se dirigaient lentement vers le navire.Ils arrivèrent au bout du ponton.Le vampire posa la boîte et dit :

- Je peux faire le reste du chemin tout seul.

- D 'accord ,souffla la jeune fille à travers ses larmes.

- Je reviendrai ,promit son petit ami.

- Quand ça ?Dans 6 mois?Un an ?Tu ignores combien de temps il faudra ,si tout les deux ...

Buffy baissa la tête. Angel lui releva le menton en lui demandant :

- Si nous serons encore quoi ?

- Au cas où tu ne l 'aurais pas remarqué,pas mal de monde passe son temps à essayer de nous tuer.

- Ne dis pas ça. On se reverra.

- Ca on n 'en sait rien.

- Personne ne sait Buffy,non personne ,c 'est comme ça .

Ils se regardèrent.Angel plongea la main dans sa poche,en tira un petit écrin de velours et l 'ouvrit.

- J 'ai qqch pour toi. Pour ton anniversaire. Je voulais te la donner plus tôt,mais...

C 'était une exquise bague d 'argent qui semblait minuscule dans le creux de sa paume.Les lumières du port faisaient scintiller doucement 2 mains tenant un coeur surmonté d 'une couronne.

- Elle est magnifique...souffla la Tueuse.

- Mon peuple...,commença Angel d 'une voix rauque. Du temps où j 'étais encore humain ,se l 'échangait en gage d 'affection. C 'est une Claddagh,les mains représentent l 'amitié,la couronne la loyauté et le coeur ...,tu sais bien (Il eut un sourire triste ).Elle doit se porter le coeur vers soi pour dire qu 'on appartient à qqn. Il lui montra sa main. Il avait une bague identique à celle qu 'il venait de lui offrir,et le coeur était pointé vers lui.

_Angel appartenait à quelqu 'un ...à elle._

Buffy lui prit la main et embrassa l 'anneau.

- Mets-la ,dit le vampire.

Buffy s 'executa. Il ne restait plus rien à ajouter car le moment de la séparation était venu.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t 'en ailles,dit la jeune fille d 'une voix brisée.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors reste!!!

Angel l 'embrassa et elle lui rendit son baiser.(doux et amer à la fois) Puis le vampire chuchota :

- Buffy,je...

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent 2 vampires pour les attaquer.

Ils entrèrent dans l 'appartement,Angel enleva son manteau et se tourna vers Buffy en lui massant les épaules.

- Tu trembles comme une feuille...

- F-froid ,bablutia la Tueuse.

- Il te faut des vêtements secs.

Il se dirigea vers sa commode ,l 'ouvrit et en sortit un sweat blanc ,ainsi qu 'un pantalon de survêtement.

- Mets ça et va te mettre au lit pour te réchauffer.

Non sans une légère hésitation,elle se dirigea vers le lit où le couvre-lit et les taies étaient rouge sang.Elle s 'immobilisa une seconde avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas,elle posa les habits à côté d 'elle. Angel lui faisait face quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il réalisa qu 'il était entrain de la dévisager.

- Désolé ,dit-il en se retournant.

Buffy commença à oter son gilet trempé,elle poussa un petit cri. Angel lui demanda inquiet :

- Qu 'est ce qu 'il y a ?

- Oh ,euh...c 'est rien. J 'ai dû me couper,expliqua -t-elle en ôtant son twin set.

- Laisse -moi...Je peux voir ?

- Bien sur.

Par pudeur,la jeune fille mit son pull sur sa poitrine.Angel s 'assit au bord du lit et elle pivota pour lui montrer son dos.

- Ca c 'est déjà refermé ,dit-il d 'une voix rauque. Tu n 'as plus rien.

Aucun d 'eux ne bougea. Buffy trembla plus fort,mais cette fois,le froid n 'y était pas pour grand chose. Derrière elle ,le vampire déglutit.Se retournant,elle se laissa aller contre lui et inspira son parfum. Des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières.

- Tu as manqué t 'en aller...lui murmura-t-elle

Angel luttait contre la force qui menaçait de les submerger tous les deux :un désir mêlé de frayeur.

- Et toi,tu as failli mourir...

- Angel,je crois que si je te perdais...mais tu as raison ,nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien.

Du bout des lèvres,elle lui effleura la joue en s 'abandonnant à ses larmes.

- Chut...,dit tendrement Angel. Je...

Buffy rouvrit les yeux et attendit,reculant un peu pour le dévisager.

- Tu quoi ?demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je t 'aime. J 'ai lutté contre ça ,mais rien n 'y fait.

Le visage de la jeune fille s 'illumina et lui répondit :

- Moi aussi,je t 'aime Angel.

Ils s 'embrassèrent doucement d 'abord puis avec passion. Halatant,le vampire s 'écarta :

- Buffy ,il ne faut pas,non...

- Chuuut...

Elle posa un doigt sur la bouche de son amant.

- Embrasse - moi...

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau. Angel allongea la jeune fille sur son lit.

_Elle est si belle ,si belle et si désirable ,ses cheveux ,sa peau....Oh Buffy,laisse -moi me perdre en toi. Aime -moi._

Et plus tard,pour la première fois depuis deux siècles et demi ,il rêva du paradis.

Il sortit de la chambre et entra dans le salon : Flashback 

Angel qui voulait réveiller Acathla ,avait capturé Giles.Buffy était venue le délivrer,et maintenant la Tueuse et le vampire étaient tous les deux dans le manoir. Angel avança vers la statue et en retira l'épée. Buffy quand à elle , ramassa sa propre épée. Ils se trouvaient maintenant face à face devant Acathla. Angelus dit à Buffy :

-Tu ne vas pas gagner.

-Mais la partie n'est pas finie,lui répondit-elle.

-Mon ami Acathla se réveille. Il est prêt ...à t'emmener en enfer!

-Garde moi une place !

La bagarre commence. Angel a le dessus et blesse Buffy au bras. Le vampire essaie d'abattre son épée sur elle mais il rate son coup et casse un pot.Buffy est à terre , mais elle a décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle donne un coup de pied à son amant et se relève. Ils recommencent à se battre et Angel la frappe au visage. Pendant ce temps,Willow effectue le sortilège destiné à rendre son âme au vampire.De retour au manoir ,la bagarre fait rage.Les anciens amants sont dans le jardin.Angel réussi à mettre Buffy à terre.Il s'approche d'elle et lui dit:

-Tu te sens seul...plus d'armes...plus d'amis...plus d'espoir...Que te reste-t-il?

Angel voulut la frapper mais elle arrêta son épée entre ses mains et lui répondit:

-Moi!

Et c'est reparti pour un tour mais cette fois-ci,la jeune fille pris le dessus.Elle récupéra son épée et envoya Angelus valser.Il atterit devant Acathla.La Tueuse allait le frapper mais au même moment ,Willow finit le sortilège.Les yeux d'Angel s'illuminèrent. Angélus était redevenu Angel.Il était essouflé et regarda Buffy.Il lui dit en pleurant:

-Buffy?...Qu'est ce qui nous arrive?Il se releva. Où sommes nous?Je ne me rappelle pas.

Elle abaissa son épée,elle venait de comprendre que son âme lui avait été rendue.

-Angel?

-Tu saignes,lui dit-il en touchant son bras.

Ils se rapprochèrent.Le vampire la serra dans ses bras.

-Buffy,reprit-il. C'est si bon...c'est comme si je ne t'avais pas vu depuis des mois.Tout est si flou.Buffy...

Ils pleurent.Derrière lui,la jeune fille voie la bouche d'Acathla s'ouvrir.Elle comprend que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle voie son vampire préféré.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?demanda Angel

-Chuut...je suis là,n'aie pas peur.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Je t'aime,murmura Buffy ,en larmes.

-Je t'aime.

-Ferme les yeux.

Angel s'exécuta et Buffy planta son épée dans son ventre.Il fut aspiré par le trou.La Tueuse se recula et Angel,un bras tendu vers elle,la supplia:

-Buffy...

Acathla aspira le vampire en enfer et Buffy,en larmes s'en alla...

Il sortit une photo de Buffy de sa poche : Flashback

Buffy était là à côté de lui,dans sa magnifique robe de mariée.Après que le prêtre eut fini de prononcer les voeux et qu'ils eurent échanger leurs anneaux et le baiser,ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.Angel se sentait mal à l'aise, tous ces vitraux,il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.Quand ils furent dehors,Buffy souriait de bonheur tandis que le vampire essayait de s'habituer à la lumière du soleil.Soudain la jeune femme l'appella;il la regarda et compris son inquiètude,elle brûlait.

_Non ce n'est pas possible,pas elle! Par pitié,non! Buffy!!_

Cette nuit là,Angel s'était réveillé en sursaut ,une main sur le coeur.

Il vit un pieu qui traînait par terre et le ramassa : Flashback

Buffy et Angel se trouvent dans les égouts.Angel veut dire qqch à la jeune femme mais pas dasn cet endroit.Cependant la Tueuse l'y obligea.

-Tu mérites mieux,dit le vampire d'une voix basse,tu mérites d'avantage que ce monde de ténèbres...Tu mérites qu'on t'emmène t'épanouir dans la lumière...Tu mérites de pouvoir faire l'amour.

Elle s'avanca vers lui.

-Ca n'est pas important pour moi.

-Ca le sera...et des enfants.

-Des enfants?Je n'y pense même pas!Mais tu vas plus vite que la musique .

-Aujourd'hui.Mais tu ne peux pas savoir comment ca va vite ,Buffy.N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard.Profite de la vie.

-C'est avec toi que je profite de la vie dit-elle,triste.

-Tu crois ça.Tu seras toujours une Tueuse.C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il faut que tu puisses t'échapper,quitter,...quitter le monstre que je suis.

Buffy resta silencieuse,le temps de comprendre ce que celui-ci lui disait.Il reprit la parole.

-je te demande pardon dit-il d'une voix pleine de douleur.

-Je m'en vais dit-elle en reculant.

Angel la rattrappa par le bras.

-Pardon Buffy.Tu sais à quel point je t'aime.Ca me tue de te dire ça.

-Alors tais-toi,dit Buffy les larmes aux yeux.Qui es-tu pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi? Tu crois que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi dit la jeune femme en s'énervant.

-Vraiment? ...Objectivement?

-Oh mais non!répondit -elle en s'éloignant.Bien sûr que veux-tu qu'une petite écolière stupide...

Angel la coupa:

-Tu peux comprendre.C'est difficile...J'essaie de penser avec ma tête plutôt qu'avec mon coeur.

-Ton coeur?Tu as un coeur?Il ne bat même pas.

Le vampire secoua la tête lentement .

-Arrêtes ,dit-il

-Arrêtez quoi?Arrêtez de t'aimer.Je m'excuse,je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait choisir.Jamais je ne changerai,je ne peux pas changer.Je ...je veux passer ma vie près de toi...

Angel,les larmes aux yeux,lui répondit:

-Moi pas...

Il regarda en direction de la cheminée et vit la table fracassée et la cruche pliée : Flashback 

-Buffy,c'est toi?

Elle lui répondit en lui caressant la joue.

-C'est moi

-Je voulais pas m'en aller avant de t'avoir revu...

Buffy le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Angel,je vais te soigner.

-C'est inutile...je suis prêt...

-Lève-toi. Tu vas vivre ,il le faut.

-Comment?

-Tu vas boire.

Elle enleva sa veste et dit:

-Bois mon sang.

Le vampire hocha la tête et lui répondit tremblant:

-Non...

-C'est la seule solution.

-Il se leva tant bien que mal et lui dit:

-Ca te tuerai

-Pas si tu ne me prends pas tout.

-Tu ne peux pasme demander de faire ca

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir,ça non!Le seul remède qui puisse te soigner c'est le sang d'une tueuse.

-Faith?demanda Angel

-J'ai essayé,je l'ai tué.

-Alors tout est fini.

Il se dirigea dans le salon de plus en plus malade.Il tomba sur la table ,Buffy l'aida à se relever en lui disant:

-Ne fais plus jamais ça!Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.Vas-y!

-Pitié,lui implora-t-il

Elle le frappa à 2 reprises,à la troisième,il avait pris son faciès vampirique.Elle glissa alors la bretelle de son débardeur sur son épaule ,empoigna Angel par les cheveux et coinça sa tête dans son cou.Il regarda sa peau avec avidité et tiraillé par le démon en lui,il ne put résister à l'envie de plonger ses crocs dans sa chair délicate.La Tueuseavait l'impression que qqch explosait en elle,elle n'airait su dire quoi.Tandis qu'ils tombèrent sur le sol glacé,le vampire continua de boire.Buffy attrapa une cruche et la broya sans effort.Elle fléchit la jambe et la détendit avec une telle force qu'elle en brisa la table.Angel s'arracha à elle et ,reprenant son souffle,repris son visage d'ange.Il regarda la jeune femme et inquièt de son état,la conduisit immédiatement à l'hopital.

Il s'assit et fixa la table : Flashback

Buffy était venu demander des explications au sujet de la venuesecrète d'Angel à Sunnydale.Elle allait partir quand ils furent attaqué par un démon qui pénétra dans le bureau en brisant la fenêtre.Quand le démon s'enfuit,il propulsa Buffy sur le vampire.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre ,la jeune femme à quelques centimètres de slèvres de son ex petit ami.Ils se séparèrent rapidement,puis ils poursuivirent le démon dans les égouts.Un peu plus tard ,ils se séparèrent pour le retrouver plus facilement.

Quand il eut quitter la Tueuse,le démon attaqua Angel et le blessa à la main.Ils se battèrent violemment puis le vampire parvint à retourner l'armecontre le démon en le poignardant au ventre.Le monstre s'effondra.La main d'Angel dont le sang verdâtre avait pénétré la blessure,guérit immédiatement.Soudain une lumière saisit le vampire et son coeur se mit à battre.

Dans l'appartement d'Angel,Buffy et celui-ci discutentde ce qui c'est passé et de ce qui pourrait se passer si ils se laissaient aller à leurs impulsions.

-Voyons comment les choses vont évoluer,proposa Angel.

-Tout à fait.Et même si tout ceci est vrai,cela reste compliqué pour nous!répondit buffy

-Oui ,absolument ,tu restes la Tueuse et je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis.Je ne peux pas revenir à Sunnydale comme ça,cela ne serait bien ni pour toi ni pour moi.Sans parler du fait que tu es à présent à l'université.Ne parlons pas des patrouilles.Si tu me sais en danger,tu n'en seras que plus inquiète.

Elle le coupa:

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter,c'est bon,j'ai compris.

Angel se rapprocha et dit doucement:

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas.Mais je pense que le mieuxest d'attendre pour être sûr.Je ne veux pas te blesser une fois de plus.

Elle se leva et s'appuya contre l'évier et lui répondit:

-Tu sais quoi?C'est bienque je n'ai pas rêvé de toi en humain qu'une petite dizaine de trillions de fois...Bon que fais-t-on?Tu m'appelles,je t'appelle?

-Oui ,on reste en contact.

-Ok,je vais y aller alors.

-Oui ,il vaut mieux éviter la tentation.

Buffy s'appréta à partir,à regrets,quand elle posa sa main sur celle d'Angel.

_Ne reste pas planté là,allez,embrasse la._

Il s'avanca et embrassa la jeune femme passionnément.Il la plaqua sur le frigo puis l'allongea sur la table et monta dessus en l'embrassant.

_à suivre..._


	3. Happy Face Part 3

HAPPY FACE

Part III

Notes de l ' auteur: Cette partie est la suite de "Remember part II ". Bon,on a été gentille,on veut bien mettre la suite mais pour le reste faut pas rêver,on veut des reviews!!!Et pas que une!!!!on vous préviens!!!!!!bon ,on espère que vous aimerez la suite,dites nous tout!!!!Angel est au manoir et repense au meilleurs moments qu ' il a passé avec Buffy. Quand tout à coup...

Angel sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui

s ' approchaient de lui. Il se retourna et se mis en position de combat. Quand il la vit ,il n ' en crut pas ses yeux. Buffy se tenait là , devant lui , désorientée. Il pensa aussitôt :

- " C ' est pas possible , je rêve , elle ne peut pas être en vie !

Cependant , la tueuse se tenait réellement devant lui . Il s ' approcha d ' elle et dit :

-"Buffy ?...Ce n ' est pas toi , tu fais partie de mon imagination , je ...

Il fut interrompu par Buffy ,qui l ' embrassa tendrement. Quand le baiser pris fin ,elle regarda Angel et le questionna :

-" Qu ' est ce que je fais ici ? ...et qu ' est ce que **TU **fais ici ?

Angel allait lui répondre mais elle l ' ignora et continua à parler.

-" La dernière chose dont je me souviènne ,c ' est d ' avoir sauté dans le vortex pour refermer la porte des enfers. Eh !! Tu ne m ' a s pas répondu !!!!

Angel la regarda et se jeta en larmes dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait plus de tristesse mais de joie. Buffy le repoussa gentiment et lui demanda pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

-" Tu ne te rappelles plus? demanda Angel . Tu es ...enfin , tu étais... morte.

-" Je ne te crois, si j ' étais morte , je ne serais pas ici !!

Angel lui expliqua qu ' il ne comprenait pas non plus et qu ' il allait téléphoner à Willow.

-" Allo...

- Willow,viens tout de suite au manoir, Buffy est avec moi !

-" Angel ? Tu sais très bien que Buffy est ...morte. Ton imagination te joue des tours.

Il n ' eut pas le temps de lui expliquer davantage car Buffy lui prit le portable des mains et dit à Willow :

-" Willow!! Viens !! Angel me dit que je suis morte ,mais je ne me rappelle de rien ! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis revenu !

-" Buffy ,c ' est vraiment toi ? Tu peux me le prouver ?demanda Willow.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et lui répondit :

-" Tu te souviens en seconde ? Quand on était dans la bibliothèque et que tu me disais que tu rêvais qu ' Alex t ' embrasses sur les lèvres...

- Chuuuut, pas tout près d 'Angel !!!

- Tu nous crois maintenant ?

- Bien sûr, attendez -moi , j ' arrive tout de suite !!!

Une demi-heure plus tard ,Willow fut là .Dès qu ' elle entra ,elle se précipita sur sa meilleure amie et se jetta dans ses bras. Peu de temps après,Buffy lui demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle était revenu . Willow , après quelques instants de réfléxion , se tourna vers Angel et questionna :

-" Il ne s ' est rien passé quand on est parti ? Tu n ' as rien fait de particulier?

Angel hésita

_La bague ...c ' est peut - être ça....si avec moi ça a marché alors pourquoi pas avec Buffy .Est - ce que je dois leur dire ??_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Buffy.

-" Angel à quoi tu penses ? Tu ne dis plus rien !!

- Euh ...non ,je ne vois pas, je ...je suis parti quand Riley est arrivé...

- Riley ? Il est venu ? demanda Buffy étonnée

- Oui , c 'est même surprenant de sa part qu ' il est pris l ' Initiative de se déplacer !!!

- Tiens, tu fais des jeux de mots et en même temps tu est cynique.

Cordélia t ' a donné des cours ou quoi ??

- Moi , mais non tu sais que je ne me moquerais jamais de ton ex-petit soldat !!!!répondit Angel narquois.

Willow intervint :

- C ' est pas bientôt fini vous deux .Au lieu de vous chamailler , on ferrai mieux d ' aller voir Giles.

- Tu as raison , allons le voir. lui répondit Buffy.

Appartement de GILES

-" Buffy ??... Qu ' est - ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Giles ( il est moins surpris que les autres mais quand même étonné ) en enlevant ses lunettes ( comme à son habitude )

- C ' est justement ce qu ' on allait vous demander !! répondit Buffy amusée.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches , n ' ayant toujours pas trouv

d ' hypothèse probable , ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Mais Giles demanda à Angel de rester quelques minutes pour parler. Giles s ' assit sur le canapé , tandis qu ' Angel arpentait le salon ,la tête baissée vers ses mains qu ' il bougeait de gêne devant l ' observateur

(Vous voyez comment ? Comme les petits gamins qui doivent avouer leurs bêtises à leur parents.;-) ) Celui - ci demanda :

-" Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n ' as rien fait qui aurait pu la faire revenir ?

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant qu ' Angel hésitait à lui raconter ce qui s ' était passé devant la tombe .

- J ' ai ... d ' abord posé ma bague , la même que j ' ai offerte à Buffy pour son anniversaire , sur sa tombe.

Giles l 'imterrompit :

-" L 'anneau de Claddagh ?

- Euh...oui ,ensuite j 'ai...euh...enfin j 'ai...

- Rencontré Riley ?

- Non , c 'est assez gênant.

- Tu as...pleuré ?

Comme réponse , Angel le regarda ,soulagé qu 'il ait compris

-" Pourquoi tu n 'as rien dit à Buffy ?

- Je n 'ai pas encore eu vraiment l 'occasion d 'être seul avec elle , et je ne voulais pas le dire devant Willow.

- Je te comprends.

- Vous pensez que c 'est ça qui l 'a fait revenir ?

- C 'est la seule Hypothèse que nous avons pour l 'instant.

Angel se dirigea vers la porte , Giles le retint et lui dit :

- Surtout , n 'oublit pas d 'en parler à Buffy.Elle préfèrerait l ' apprendre de ta bouche.( J ' en connaît qui pense à autre chose ...)

Appartement d ' ALEX

Anya ouvrit, un drap noué autour d 'elle.

-" Vous pourriez pas revenir plus tard ?... Buffy !! Qu 'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens voir Dawn.

- Oui , mais...tu ne te plaisais pas dans ta tombe. Enfin ... ça me dérange pas que...

- C 'est bon Anya , je peux la voir ?

- Euh...bien sûr,entrez.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu 'apparut Alex en caleçon , sur lequel était imprimé des petites sucettes en forme de coeur et des bouts de papiers où était inscrits " IOU TLC ". ( les vrai(e)s fans de David Boreanaz comprendront , les autres, allez voir "Mortelle St Valentin")

- C 'est qui ?...Buffy !!!

- Oui , c 'est moi , je suis revenu .

- Pour nous hanter ???? plaisanta Alex.

Il étreignit son amie et lui demanda plus sèrieusement cmt elle était revenue.

-" Je n ' en ai aucune idée. On vient de chez Giles, Angel est encore avec lui , on a rien trouvé.

- Ah oui ...le mort - vivant.

Dawn vint voir ce qui se passait ,elle détailla Alex d ' un regard amusé. Puis elle vit qqn avec Willow, son visage s' illumina qd elle reconnu sa soeur, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de bonheur. Plus tard , quand Willow et Buffy partirent ,cette dernière demanda à Alex (qui s' était habillé entre - temps ) si cela ne le dérangeait pas de garder Dawn encore une nuit. Celle - ci protesta , mais Buffy lui dit :

- "C' est mieux comme ça et il faut que je règle qq petites choses avec Angel . Tu sais quoi ,demain on ira faire du shopping avec Willow et Tara .

Le sourire de Dawn réapparut rien qu ' a l' idée de faire du shopping. Buffy embrassa sa soeur et raccompagna Willow à l ' université.

Elle se dirigea vers le manoir.En chemin ,elle pulvérisa un vampire en quelques secondes à l'aide d 'un piquet de bois qu 'elle avait arraché d 'une palissade. Elle s 'éloigna et se félicita tout haut :

-"Ca va je n 'ai pas perdu la main !!!"

Manoir d ' ANGEL

-"Angel ?

Il sortit de la salle de bains,une serviette nouée autour des hanches,quelques gouttes ruisselaient encore sur son visage et son torse.(désolé ,on a pas pu résister!!!;-))Buffy était tellement troublée qu ' Angel le remarqua ,il s 'approcha d 'elle et l 'embrassa d 'un baiser qui voulait en dire beaucoup.Quand il prit fin ,Angel lui dit,toujours collé à elle :

-"Je n 'aurai jamais dû te laisser,c ' était une erreur de ma part.J 'ai cru que si on ne se voyait plus,on ne serait plus tenté ,je ne voulait pas encore te faire souffrir une fois de plus.J 'ai cru qu 'on finirait par s' oublier mais c 'est trop difficile Buffy ! Tu me manques trop,il n 'y a pas une seule nuit où je n 'ai pas pensé à toi ! Et là j' ai cru devenir fou en apprenant que tu étais... Buffy ,plus jamais je ne te quitterai ,plus jamais.Je t 'aime,je t 'aimerai toujours,quoi qu 'il se passe

-Moi aussi ,je t 'aimerai toujours.

Ils s 'embrassèrent fouguesement...

La suite s 'intitule :"Thank you daddy " part IV


	4. Thank You Daddy Part 4

THANK YOU DADDY

part IV

Note de l 'auteur: Cette partie est la dernière ou peut-être pas...

N/A: Comme d'habitude si vs voulez la suite donnez ns votre avis!!! ca prend 10 sec et ca fé tjs plaisir!et puis c pa obliger d'etre positif! personne né parfé et il peut y avoir des défauts! dites le ns aussi! j'fé encore un gros gros bisous a ma lolo que j'adore et qui me manque!!!! bisous a tt le monde et bonne lecture!

Quelques jours plus tard,Buffy alla chez Giles et lui demanda :

-"Giles,vous n 'auriez pas rendu services à un démon ,par hasard ?

- Pas spécialement,pourquoi ? questionna -t-il surpris.

- Eh bien....euh,c 'est pas trop facile à demander...

- Va droit au but,s 'il te plaît ,Buffy.

- Angel et moi ,on a beaucoup parlé,on veut rester ensemble,mais on voudrait trouver un moyen pour...enfin....pour être un couple normal. Pas une Tueuse et un vampire. Vous comprenez ???

- Donc ,vous...voulez coucher ensemble, dit Giles, amusé.

- Euh... oui. Vous n'auriez pas un "remède"? répondit Buffy, gênée.

- C'est que... je peux toujours chercher... mais je ne garantis rien... Tu sais, ça ne changera rien. Angel est un vampire. Et tu devras rester dans la nuit.

- Y'a pas de problèmes, je vis la nuit.

Buffy le remercia et partit.

BOUTIQUE DE MAGIE:SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT. Le lendemain.

Buffy s'énervait sur Alex qui ressemblait au bibendum Michellin, emmitouflé dans sa combinaison en mousse. Alex fut soulagé de voir Giles entrer: il allait enfin avoir un moment de répis! Il s'exclama, essouflé:

"- Eh bein, c'est dur la vie de punching-ball!

Buffy se dirigea vers Giles et lui murmurra à l'oreille:

"- Vous avez trouvé...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand Giles la regarda, exaspéré.

"- C'est bon! Je continue à m'entraîner!

- Par pitié! Epargnez-moi! implora Alex.

APPARTEMENT DE GILES

Giles était tellment plongé dans sa lecture que lorsque le micro-ondes sonna, il lâcha brusquement son livre. Il ne pris pas la peine de le ramasser et ne vit pas l'enveloppe qui en était tombée. Il revint de la cuisine avec une assiette sur laquelle était posée une lasagne surgelé. Il la posa sur la table puis se décida à ramasser le livre. Son attention fut attirée par un bout de papier coincé sous le canapé. Il le prit et fut intrigué que son nom soit inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Il s'assit, l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre d'une écriture qui lui semblait familière. Il se souvint aussitôt que c'était celle de Jenny. Il fut submergé par une profonde tristesse.

_"Cher Rupert,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que vous l'avez trouvé par hasard dans un de vos bouquins poussièreux ou bien que je vous l'ait donné en mains propres. Si vous utilisez ce sort, c'est que vous y avez bien refléchi. Et que Buffy et Angel veulent... enfin... vous comprenez?_

Giles eut un petit sourire et continua sa lecture.

_J'ai trouvé ce sortilège sur Internet, avant que je ne traduise le rituel que devait restituer son âme à Angel. Sur les pages suivantes, vous trouverez tout ce qui concerne le sortilège._

_Amicalement, _

_Jenny._

_PS: J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour._

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à étudier le sortilège et au petit matin, il décida de le faire.

BOUTIQUE DE MAGIE. 15H

Willow déambulait devant les étagères à la recherche d'un ingrédient pour une potion quand Giles l'interpella.

"- Willow pourrais-je te parler? Oui, bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il? Un petit sortilège à lancer? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton amusé.

- Tu te rapproches mais c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois... C'est à propos d'Angel et Buffy. Je suppose qu'elle t'en a parlé?

- Ah oui! Le "remède". Vous avez trouvé?! demanda-t-elle.

- Euh... oui. Mais c'est assez complexe. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

Elle fut tellement contente qu'elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"- Tara pourrait peut-être nous aider? proposa Willow, pleine d'espoir.

Giles approuva et lui donna rendez-vous chez lui à 20h avec Tara.

Le lendemain matin, quand Buffy vint le voir, il lui annonça la bonne nouvelle et la mit en garde contre les conséquences possibles. Buffy demanda s'il avait aussi trouvé un moyen de voir si cela avait marché. Giles lui répondit que Tara en avait trouvé un.

MANOIR D'ANGEL

Giles était en train de desiner un cercle à l'aide de sel. Willow allumait les bougies qu'elle avait dispersés autour. Tara, quant à elle, préparait les feuilles. Buffy était à côté d'Angel qui attendait le moment propice pour entrer dans le cercle. Dawn, Anya et Alex se tenaient à l'écart. Ce dernier tenait fermement un pieu dans la main, au cas où...

Giles demanda à Angel de se placer dans le cercle. Ils commencèrent les incantations.

"Je t'invoque et t'ordonne, O Esprit de Snapes, d'apparaître et de te montrer dans ce cercle, sans mauvaises intentions. Par les trois Noms secrets: Light, On et Off. Viens répondre à mes questions et satisfaire à mes désirs, dans la mesure de tes pouvoirs. Montre-toi sans délai car tel est mon bon plaisir."

Un rayon lumineux apparut dans le cercle, suivi d'une étrange créature. Elle ressemblait à un cheval ailé, pourvu d'une tête humaine.

"-Que me voulez-vous? demanda la créature d'une voix mélodieuse.

Giles lui répondit poliment:

"- Nous voudrions qu'Angel ne perde plus son âme, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Angélus? Le fléau de l'Europe? Lui rendre son âme à jamais? Il ne le mérite pas!

Giles lui dit, exaspéré:

"- Il n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il nous a rendu beaucoup de services. Il est de notre côté maintenant.

- Tel est votre désir.

Il s'avança vers Angel, le fixa et dit: " Spero Patronum". Angel eut tellement mal qu'il tomba à genoux (douleur similaire à celle dans Acathla) et implora l'aide de Buffy. Celle-ci se précipita vers lui, mais fut arrêtée net par un champ de force magnétique invisible. Quand Angel n'eut plus mal et qu'il était allongé à plat ventre, à bout de souffle, il n'y avait plus rien d'anormal. Buffy se précipita vers lui, l'aida à se relever et lui demanda s'il se sentait différent.

"- Non, je ne ressens rien de particulier... à part que j'ai une petite faim...

Alex se rua vers lui et cria:

"- Attention Buffy, il va te prendre pour dessert! Bouge-toi, je vais le tuer!

Il fut interrompu brusquement par le coup de poing de Buffy, qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Anya et Dawn se précipitèrent vers lui et Anya cria à Buffy:

"- Eh! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! Tu pourrais pas faire attention!

Giles décida alors de voir si le sortilège avait réussi et demanda à Tara de le faire. Elle prononça une phrase en latin qui l'aiderait à voir l'âme de chacun. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

Quand elle regarda Dawn, elle ne vit qu'un corps translucide, Anya quant à elle, ne semblait avoir que la moitié d'une âme, ce qui expliquant sûrment son comportement. Elle passa à Alex, Willow et Giles, qui n'avaient rien de particulier. Buffy, elle, semblait avoir une plus grande âme que les autres, ce qui n'était pas surprenant étant donné son statut de Tueuse. Enfin, elle passa à Angel et vit une âme qui lui semblait plus consistante, plus solide... même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle sortit de sa transe et annonça à tout le monde que le sort avait marché. Ils se félicitèrent et laissèrent Buffy et Angel seuls. Angel s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa longuement. Il la porta dans la chambre et la coucha sur le lit... (on ne se demande pas ce qu'ils font!)

Le lendemain matin.

Buffy, les cheveux relevés, se maquillait à l'aide de son miroir de poche. Elle n'entendit pas Angel arriver (surprenant pour une Tueuse, non?). Celui-ci regardait avidement son cou dénudé. Il prit son visage vampirique et s'approcha, crocs découverts, près de sa nuque...

A suivre (enfin... peut-être...)


	5. Dangerously in love

Dead or Alive?

Ceci est la suite de "Thank you Daddy"

Dangerously in love.

By JujuLolo

Partie V.

Buffy se retourna brusquement et vit Angel, qui avait repris son visage d'ange, penché sur son cou. Elle lui sourit et tendrement, l'embrassa mais fut surprise quand son amant la repoussa, dégouté. Elle le regarda avec une expression de stupeur et lui demanda:

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Y'a qqch que j'ai pas bien fait? (elle a la même expression que ds "Innoncence" qd elle lui demande si elle a mal fait qqch).

-Oh non, tu t'es surpassé, j'ai même l'impression que tu t'es entraîné avec ton petit soldat en mon absence, lui répondit-il, sarcastique.

-Peut-être... mais t'es pas aussi bon que... que tu le penses...

_"Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça? On peut enfin goûter au bonheur et voilà qu'on se dispute."_

-J'en ai assez entendu.

Angel fit mine de sortir mais Buffy l'attrapa par le bras, il se retourna et pendant une seconde, elle crut apercevoir cette étincelle de cruauté propre à Angélus ds les yeux de son bien aimé. Et il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort en la giflant brutalement. Elle releva lentement la tête, horrifiée à l'idée qu'IL soit de retour.

S'ensuivirent tous les coups possibles et inimaginables ds le répertoire d'une Tueuse et d'un vampire. Au bout de 5 minutes, Buffy reprit le dessus et réussit à l'assomer avec une des lampes de chevet. Elle le traîna ds le salon et l'enchaîna solidement. Puis elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela Giles pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et lui demandait de venir tout de suite. Elle alla s'assoir près d'Angel et pleura.

Quelques instants plus tard, Buffy releva la tête en entendant des bruits de chaînes et vit Angel, réveillé. Il lui demanda:

-Buffy... Pourquoi je suis attaché? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Buffy le regarda et vit qqun de désorienté et triste.

-Nan t'es méchant, t'es méchant, essaya-t-elle de persuader.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pourquoi tu dis ça? ... Je t'ai fais du mal?

-Nan... Ca devais pas se passer comme ça... Pourquoi ça a dérapé? Tara avait pourtant vérifié... J'y comprend plus rien...

-Buffy, crois-moi... c'est vraiment moi. Regarde-moi...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lut une expression suppliante ds ses yeux.

-S'il te plaît, détache-moi, tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

La Tueuse hésita un instant mais finit par lui retirer ses chaînes.

-Merci... Buff!

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Tu crois vraiment à tout? Tu es tellement naïve et facile à manipuler, dit-il, cynique.

Buffy, blessée, lui envoya don poing ds la figure. Angélus prit son visage vampirique.

-Contente de me revoir à ce que je vois! (ou plutôt à ce qu'il sent!)

Il lui rendit son coup, la releva en l'attrapant par les chx et la serra contre lui (comme avec Willow ds Innoncence 2e partie). Il lui murmurra à l'oreille:

-C'est la fin. J'en ai assez de jouer! Il est temps que tu sois réellement à mes côtés. Ses crocs s'approchèrent du cou de sa bien aimée quand il sentit une douleur ds son dos, sa chair brûlait. Il se retourna et vit Giles l'assomer avec un bâton.

Buffy resta immobile pendant que Giles réattachait Angélus. Ils se regardèrent. Giles prit sa protégée et elle commença à sangloter:

-C'est horrible... tu ne peux pas savoir... il est encore plus méchant qu'avant... s'il te plaît aide-moi, je n'en peux plus...

Elle s'écarta et il lui leva légèrement le menton en la réconfortant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je serai tjs là pour toi... Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promet.

Un peu plus tard, après que Buffy eut expliqué ce qui s'était passé, son observateur décida d'appeler Willow pour la prévenir et lui demander de ramener des bouquins de chez lui.

Avant que le Scooby Gang n'arrive, Angel se réveilla et murmurra sans cesse qu'il était désolé d'avoir fait autant de mal à Buffy. Cette dernière l'interrompit:

-Arrête... tu me saoûles... ton petit manège ne marchera pas...

Et elle s'en alla pour attendre les autres avec Giles. Beaucoup plus tard, les Scooby's arrivèrent et s'excusèrent de leur retard, ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de rendre son humanité à Angel tout en gardant ses facultés de vampire (rapidité, force, guérison, ... les bons côtés quoi!). Willow sortit un livre de son sac et dit:

-C'est le livre xzptrrlblt (oui, oui vous avez bien lu... enfin essayé de lire!) J'y ai trouvé une potion qui en gros aura pour effet de faire d'Angel une Tueuse au masculin. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut traduire le texte et qu'apparement certains ingrédients sont difficiles à trouver.

-On se débrouillera, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Giles.

Le lendemain soir, quand il eut fini, l'observateur remit une liste d'ingrédients à Buffy. Elle partit les chercher, en compagnie de Willow. A la recherche d'une plante dont ils avaient besoin, elles allèrent ds le cimetière. Elles y rencontrèrent Spike:

-Tiens Buffy... alors ton ptit toutou va bien? demanda-t-il, ironique.

-Arrête, sinon ça va mal finir pour toi.

-Quoi?... Tu vas appeler ton vampire d'amour à la rescousse?

La Tueuse le poussa violement contre un arbre proche et comme par hasard, il y avait une branche juste au niveau du coeur et pffuit a pus Spike!!! Mais non on rigole, on sait bien que vous l'aimez quand même, la branche était juste au dessus du coeur! Laissant Spike en plan, les deux amies continuèrent leur chemin.

Après avoir tout trouvé, Willow et Buffy rentrèrent au manoir.

Giles commença à préparer la potion et la Tueuse alla voir Angel, tjs attaché ds le salon:

-Angel... il me faut un peu de ton sang pour la potion...

-Oui d'accord.

Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, Angel continua:

-Buffy, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

-Mais ce n'était pas toi...

-Dans un sens, c'est vrai, mais il fera tjs partie de moi... il ne s'en ira jamais.

Plus tard, tout le monde était réuni ds le salon. Alex était muni d'un pieu (eh oui, encore!). Anya, Tara, Willow et Dawn se tenaient à côté de lui. Giles donna à Angel un flacon rempli d'un liquide verdâtre (pas très appétissant!). Buffy était à ses côtés quand il bu le mélange. Il fit la grimace (la même que quand il boit le yaourt périmé dans "Je ne t'oublierai jamais").

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit son coeur battre, son sang coulait ds ses veines. Il murmurra:

-Je suis vivant...

1ere fin:

In my dreams.

Angel se réveilla brusquement sur son lit... enfin si on peut encore appeler ça un lit vu le mont de Kleenex.

Il se rendit compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, que Buffy était bien morte et qu'elle ne reviendrai jamais...

Fin.

2eme fin:

All I want is you

Après avoir félicité Giles pour la potion, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Buffy et Angel purent commencer... leur vie de bonheur. (Vous pensiez à quoi?... Bande de petits pervers! lol)

Fin.


	6. Pain

Dead or Alive?

Cette fic est la suite de "Dangeroulsy in love" mais elle se passe entre Buffy et Giles. Nous avons réécrit l'histoire après que Giles est assomé Angel et que Buffy pleure ds ses bras.

Pain.

By JujuLolo

Buffy et Giles se regardèrent.

"Elle est si désorientée, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est la prendre ds mes bras, la serrer contre moi."

Il ne put s'empêcher de le faire et elle commença à sangloter contre lui:

"-C'est horrible... tu ne peux pas savoir... il est encore plus méchant qu'avant... stp aide-moi, je n'en peux plus...

Elle s'écarta et il lui leva légèrement le menton tout en la réconfortant:

-Ne t'inquiète plus... ça va aller, je serai toujours là pour toi... il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets...

"Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait une si belle bouche... qu'il était si séduisant...

-Giles, je...

-Oui...

Ils se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, petit à petit leur baiser se fit plus profond. Soudain, réalisant ce qui se passait, ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, gênés. Cherchant une échapatoire, Giles se dirigea vers le téléphone pour prévenir Willow et lui demander de venir au manoir. Revenant dans le salon, il vit qu'Angélus s'était réveillé et qu'il essayait de s'approcher de Buffy. D'un ton haineux, il cria (enfin il crit plus ou moins):

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle, monstre, sinon...

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas me tuer?! Ouuuh... qu'est-ce que j'ai peur!!!

L'observateur prit un pieu et se précipita vers le vampire pour le réduire en poussière quand Buffy, qui avait repris ses esprits, lui retint violament le bras faisant tomber le bout de bois par terre. Elle le supplia:

-Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça...

-Il le mérite pourtant, après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait...

Angélus intervint:

-Tu le tutoies maintenant, c'est nouveau... j'ai dû rater un épisode...

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Willow. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers Buffy, ignorant les autres, et lui demanda:

-Tu veux me parler de tout ça?

-J'en aurai bien envie mais je ne peux pas laisser Angel seul avec Giles.

Willow la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Buffy répondit à son regard:

-Je t'expliquerai. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour qu'ils restent tranquilles?

-Oui, bien sûr, je peux les figer.

Elle écarta les mains et murmurra une incantation qui eu pour effet de suspendre le temps. Les deux amies s'assirent ds le canapé et Buffy commença à tout lui expliquer en omettant volontairement le passage du baiser avec son observateur. Quand elle eut fini, la Tueuse lui demanda si elle saurait rendre son âme à Angel. Willow lui répondit:

-Oui, je peux


End file.
